Insanity: Gaara love story!
by BlueTheShadowNinja
Summary: What happens when Blue Smith's teacher gets murdered, and the same guy who murdered her was still on scene when Blue walked into the classroom? World jumping! That's what! Follow Blue as she she becomes a ninja in the naruto verse! Watch as she finds love in a red-haired sand shinobi. However, will it all go world and will insanity take over a Blue's aOc
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you for clicking on this story...well I guess we should start then...*cough*...this is awkward...SLOW UPDATES!**

"Ducks!" Speaking.

'_ducks!' _Thoughts or emphasis or something...yeah.

**"Ducks!" **Dark demonic thing...most likely for tailed beasts!

**Oh and I also have an account on wattpad called Bluethewolf, where a KakashI love story is, if you want to read!**

Chapter 1

-Blue's P.O.V-

"Ugh...I don't wanna get up.." I muttered into my pillow as I heard my alarm go off. My name is Blue Smith, I'm 13 and I have black, slightly spiky, hair that reaches mid-back and ocean blue eyes. I'm a crazy and random person most of the time but I can be a bitch with something I don't like. School, for example, which is why I don't want to get up because if I get up then I have to go to school. I also have a 3 year old sister who looks nothing like me, with her short blonde hair and brown eyes, I love her all the same though.

"Sis, mama said you have to get up," Speaking of my lovely sister. I rolled over to look at her and said,

"But, Sophie, I don't _want _to get up, so I'm not going to," I rolled back over and snuggled into my fluffy blanket, hoping that she would leave me to sleep, unfortunately she didn't.

"Mama said that if you don't, she'll take your play thing for the TV away,"She said walking out the room, having smelt breakfast. I sprung from my bed and dashed into the shower.

_'Damn mother and her threats, just you wait mom, I will get you back with my dick army, MUHAHAHAHAHA!' _I thought once I was at the table, eating bacon and staring intently at my mom. Once I finished, I grabbed my school bag, said goodbye and headed out the door.

* * *

-3rd person-

"-and there you have the cycle of the layers in rocks. Do not forget to do your homework on sedimental rocks!" The teacher finished, signing as the students most probably didn't hear the last sentence, as they had all gone once the bell rang. Turning around, she was surprised to still see a student sitting in their seat. The student was wearing a cloak with he hood the pulled up so she couldn't see weather it was a boy or a girl. She did notice, however, that it was holding a knife and had blood stains all over it's clothes.

"U-um, a-are you g-going to break?" She hesitantly asked. All she got in reply was cold laughter and could only scream as it lunged at her.

* * *

-Blue's P.O.V-

I laughed with my friend as we arrived late to class, or we at least thought we were late because there were still students standing outside, ready to be let in._'That's weird, Miss Robinson is usually always on time.' _

"What are you guys doing, just go in," My friend said.

"We don't want to, it feels weird for some reason, it's really creeping me out," One of them said. Weird? It doesn't feel weird to me.

Opening the door, I had to hold back a scream. Inside was Miss Robinson, belly cut up and intestines holding her to the ceiling by her neck. In the corner was a guy with a red, which I don't think was it's actual color, cloak, hood pulled down to show brown spiky hair and blue eyes, filled with insanity. _'Did he kill her? Why? Who is he? Why is he just standing there? Why am I crying? Why isn't anyone answering my questions?!' _Shaking my head I ran back to the door only to have it slammed in my face. I turned around and I screamed as I saw that the guy was only an inch from my face.

" My, my, don't you look nice? Maybe I should play with you, yes I'll play with you, let you live for a bit, then hunt you down. Hahahahah!" All I heard was his laughter as my vision went dark.

* * *

I awoke to the sensation of falling, why? Because I was damn falling!

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I neared the ground. _'I can't die now! I still need to get revenge on mom and, and I need to get Miss Robin- MISS ROBINSON! Oh shit, that murderer probably got me in this situation. He probably flew in a plane or helicopter or a giant bird and thew me off! I don't want to die yet!' _

Fortunately I had landed in a river, lake thing stopping me from turning into a pancake, unfortunately...I was deadly afraid of water, thus making me never bother to learn how to swim, thinking I would never need to. I proved myself wrong in this predicament. Splashing, screaming, flaying my arms about, doing anything that would help get me out of this dreaded water.

Losing air, I quickly grabbed onto a stray branch and held on for dear life with frightened eyes. (Hey! That rhymed, I think.)

* * *

I had been holding on for ages now and I was just about ready to let go.

"Kakashi-Sensei, look! I think that girls in trouble!" Instantly hope filled my entire being, and with renowned strength, I lifted myself further out of the water looking for the person that shouted.

"Give me your hand, you'll be okay," A voice said. Trying to sooth me. I looked yo to see a man. He looked like he was in his twenties, although I couldn't be sure with his grey-no _silver_ hair that somehow defied gravity. He had a headband, that had a snail shell thing, which covered his left eye, the other grey. Lastly he had a mask that covered his mouth and nose and was wearing some type of military uniform.

I just stared at him, too scared to take one off my hands off the branch.

"Hey, it's okay. Just quickly put your hand on mine, I won't let go," Nothing. "Please?" I shook my head, side to side, indicating no. He signed and looked at me with pleading eyes.

By now, I couldn't feel the lower half of my body. Desperate to get out of the water, I closed my eyes, gathered what courage I had, and grasped his hand with mine, holding back I gasp as he let go for a moment in surprise. He quickly pulled me out the water and lied me down on the grass. _'Grass? I thought I was in water? No, I was in a classroom, how did I get here?' _Momentarily forgetting a few things, form the sudden relief, I wondered how I ended up here._'It was the end of break, and me and Sasha were late for Miss Robinson's class...Miss Robinson...Omg!' _Suddenly remembering everything, I stared crying, the lass thing I saw was blue eyes close to my face, before I lost consciousness...again.

* * *

**And the end! I promise that the chapters will get longer, I don't have an excuse except laziness.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading, Ja ne, duckies!**


	2. Chapter 2

**...I updated sooner than expected.,..ah well!...XD!**

Chapter 2!

Waking up, Blue groaned and observed her surroundings. _'I don't recognize anything...' _She frowned, got up and went to the window.

Pulling the curtains open, she gasped at the sight in front of her. The buildings were old-fashioned, or as she preferred it alt-modisch, the streets were busy and there was a giant forest surrounding them. What caught her attention the most though, was four faces carved into the mountain, that reminded her of Mount Rushmore. _'Where am I?'_

"I see you're taking in the sights," Screaming Blue, spun round to see the man that had saved and three others that looked the same age as her.

"Um, y-yes, very beautiful but, um, c-c-could you please t-tell me where I am?" Silently cursing herself for stuttering, she looked at the silver haired man waiting for an answer.

"WHAT! You don't know where you are!? You're in Konoha! Best village ever!" Shouted one of the boys. He had spiky, blonde hair and the same blue eyes she had seen before she passed out. He wore a bright, orange jumpsuit, sandals and the same headband the man has.

"S-sorry.." Blue whispered, shrinking back a little from the volume of his voice. The next to speak was a girl. She had, _pink_, hair and emerald eyes. She wore a red qipoa dress with white circular designs, with sleeves, green shorts and, again, a headband.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT! You're scaring her! Be more quiet!" To backup her point, she hit the scared boy on the back of his head. The last boy scoffed while looking away. He had black hair that was shaped like a ducks ass And coal eyes. He wore a navy blue, short-sleeved shirt with a high collar and white arm warmer, along with white shorts. He, too, wore a headband.

Blue's POV

_'Did he just, _scoff, _at me? Omg, he did! Screw shy act! He's going __**down!'**_Walking up to him I grabbed his shoulders, leaned in _real_ close and said,

"Duck-ass, do you have a problem with me, cuz,if you do, I wouldn't mind tearing off what makes you a man." He glared at me and I glared right back. A few minutes later the silver haired man coughed making duck-ass blink.

"WOOOH! I WIN! IN YO FACE DUCK-ASS!" I screamed making foxy, named him that because of his whiskers, jump and bang his head on the ceiling. Pinkie glared at me, though I don't know why and silky, just looked calmly at me.

"Now that you'r awake, we should introduce ourselves. My name is Hatake Kakashi." Silky.

"Haruno Sakura." Pinkie.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Duck-ass.

"Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be Hokage! BELIVE IT!" Foxy.

"My names Blue Smith, nice to meet you!" I introduced myself while doing a salute,one that they would do at cadets or the army,wait are they the same thing? I think they are, but they might not be...gah, I'm so confused!

"Now that we know each others names, Hokage-Sama wishes to speak with us. Smith-San, if you would please come this this way." Silk- I mean , Kakashi said gesturing outside the door.

"Sure! But please,just call me Blue,Smith is my second name, and when you say it, I sound like a boy." I got a nod as a reply while stepping out the door, into the corridor.

* * *

Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! I'm so nervous! When they said Hokage-Sama, they actually meant the leader if their village. I bet he's gonna be mean and horrible, and he's gonna throw me in the-omg the doors are right there!_'Don't run away! Don't run away!' _I thought frantically as Kakashi knocked on the door.

Stepping inside,I was rather surprised,because the man inside didn't look mean or horrible. He was actually really old and had warm, kind eyes. He wore white robes, and a white hat that each had a little red on. The hat also had the kanji for 'fire' written on it. _'I guess those Japanese classes really did pay off!'_

"Hello, Kakashi-Kun, Sasuke-Kun, Naruto-kun and Sakura-Chan. This is the girl, yes?" By god, he even has a kind voice! Quickly realizing what he said I shouted,

"Hey, 'this girl has a name ya know! Blue! And you better remember it!" The Hokage laughed and Kakahshi whacked me upside the head While saying,

"Have respect for your elders, especially the Hokage." Still laughing, the Hokage just waved his hand and told Kakashi it was alright.

"So, Blue-Chan, why were you a river?" I shivered at the thought of water but fell to my knees as I remembered how I had managed to get into that situation. I started crying as I remembered,Miss Robinson's body hanged by her intestines. Finally, I starated shakng with fear as I remembered the man with the insane eyes, saying that he'll play with me before killing me.

"I don't w-w-want to talk a-about it," I managed weakly as I wiped away my tears and shook away the images from my mind. the Hokage nodded and offered me a place to stay, which I gladly accepted while saying 'thank you!', over and over again. He silenced me with one hand and said,

"Would you like to become a ninja of the leaf?" _'N-ninja? As in those ninjas I see I movies back home?'_

**_'No, a different kind of ninja, accept the offer?.'_**

_'Woah! Who the heck are you and why are you in my head?!'_

**_'Nevermind that! Just accept the offer!'_**

Coming back to the real world, I looked at the Hokage and said, just to sound professional,

"I, Blue Smith, would like to become a ninja of the leaf village!"

"Okay, you will be placed on Team seven, with Kakashi-Kun."

_'Watch out world, because this chick is gonna be a ninja!'_

* * *

**Aaaaand cut!**

**Whats this mysterious voice in Blue's head?Find out in the next chapter!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
